Tobacco can be enjoyed by adult tobacco consumers in a variety of forms. Smoking tobacco is combusted and the aerosol either tasted or inhaled (e.g., in a cigarette, cigar, or pipe). Smokeless tobacco products are not combusted and include: chewing tobacco, moist smokeless tobacco, snus, and dry snuff. Chewing tobacco is coarsely divided tobacco leaf that is typically packaged in a large pouch-like package and used in a plug or twist. Moist smokeless tobacco is a moist, more finely divided tobacco that is provided in loose form or in pouch form and is typically packaged in round cans and used as a pinch or in a pouch placed between an adult tobacco consumer's cheek and gum. Snus is a heat treated smokeless tobacco. Dry snuff is finely ground tobacco that is placed in the mouth or used nasally.
A growing number of governments are now implementing restrictions on smoking in public places, such as restaurants and transport facilities. In some countries, such as the United States, some workplaces are also covered by public restrictions. Smokeless products may also be banned by certain governments or workplaces.
Trans-buccal systems such as nicotine-containing chewing gum as well as transdermal nicotine delivery systems are well known in the art. These systems, however, do not consistently provide a suitable tobacco-like experience for some adult tobacco consumers.
Oral products providing flavor and/or one or more active ingredients are also known. One such oral product is chewing gum. Other oral products include hard candies (e.g., mints). Softer gelatin-based oral products are also known. Pharmaceutical and therapeutic products (e.g., cough-suppressant lozenges) can also be provided in a solid form for oral consumption. The flavor release and/or active agent release characteristics for an oral product are important for providing an improved consumer product.